


An old cautionary tale

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Eggpreg, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s07e25 What You Leave Behind, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Garak is equally surprised to hear the news.Bashir having a 24 hour panic attack
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. He's not coming back

**Author's Note:**

> G-Garak, B-Bashir, K-Kira, O-Odo, Q-Quark, M-Miles, E-Ezri   
> You get the idea

G leaves the infirmary, still shaking. It's not possible, he thinks. The Order fixed this years ago .. unless. He needs to tell B

B comes home. G is doing his usual pottering about. B gets laid out on the sofa  
G: How was work?  
B: Usual. A few holosuite accidents, injuries from a drunk fight, radiation poisoning, you know how it is. I mean, O came in and asked me some very odd questions but he’s been reading those novels again.  
G sits down and laughs with him about the situation  
B: And what of your day? Same old unhappy customers?  
G: You know how I hate going to the infirmary?  
B: And yet, here I am  
G: Well, I finally decided to get a second opinion on these pains I've been getting  
B: And yet, I’m right here  
G: The nurse actually had to call a Cardassian doctor, Julian.  
B sits up and waits for the news  
G: A few tests later, I have been diagnosed  
B: And ?  
G: I’m pregnant  
B: …  
G: Well?  
B: How ..? I mean ..  
G: It’s early stages yet so if you don’t think you’re ready we could look at alternative arrangements, or   
B completely phased out  
G: B?  
B: Huh?  
G: Do you need a moment?  
B nods. Gets up and leaves the room  
G: He’s not coming back

B: I don’t know if I can go back?  
E: Rude  
Q: So what, he's a free man, let him be  
M: B, if that is your baby, you have to go back  
B: It’s definitely mine. I didn’t know he could get … I don’t think HE knew he could!  
B slams his face into the bar  
E: You once told J you wanted kids  
B still has his face in the table  
B: I do, I imagined a wife and ceremony and my parents being really proud and-  
O: I’ve heard enough. B, can I borrow you?  
B looks up  
B: When did you get here?  
O drags B out and into his office. 

O locks the door. B panics a touch. O sits on the desk  
O: What's the problem?  
B buckles  
B: It was a fling. We started because we were both alone, and that lonely feeling went away when we stayed over night. We became dependent on each other. Now I feel like I’ve been roped into this out of nowhere and I can’t leave without being the bad guy!  
O: How long have you two been … together?  
B: A few years  
O: And how long did you think it would last  
B: Until one of us coupled up permanently. That's why we're still open  
O: And it didn’t occur to you that you've already permanently coupled. Everything you wanted to happen has happened and you're still complaining  
B: But it's G!  
O: So what!   
B: O, why do you even care?  
O opens a draw and pulls out a little box.  
B: No!  
O opens it to reveal a very shiny ring. He looks really pleased with himself. B sits back down. O puts the little box away  
O: If you were him, with all his knowledge and experience, after your performance, what would you do?  
B: Something drastic  
O: Like steal a run about and leave?  
B: A little specific?  
O points a console showing one of the runabout doors being tampered with  
O: You know he’s going to break through eventually  
B jumps up and runs down down to the docking port.

G is sat on the floor in defeat  
G: What are you doing here?  
B: I was going to stop you  
B sits on the floor with him  
G: O’s security lock downs have improved  
B: G, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.  
G: About what?  
B: That this was possible.   
G: Me neither. It really should have happened sooner  
B: We have a lot to talk about  
G: Like what?  
B: Are we living together permanently?  
G: We don’t have to  
B: I’d like to  
G was surprised to hear that  
B: Do we have to get married or are we still open?  
G: We could do both? Marriage would give the child citizenship and being open would give us both some freedom  
B: Where?  
G: Hm?  
B: Are we living here? Are we getting married here?   
G: Cardassia is suddenly off limits again. I would like to get off the station if we’re to raise this child  
B: What am I going to tell my parents?  
G: Who said you have to tell them?  
B: G, I can’t get married and give them grandchildren without them knowing  
G: “Hello Mrs and Mr B, I’m the middle aged Cardassian man your genetically augmented son knocked up”. Sounds like the type of thing they’d be comfortable with  
B: Speaking of which, do you think I’ll have passed my enhancements on?  
G: Do you have any idea how unlikely this whole situation is?! Mixed race children don't happen often as it is, never mind THIS way round  
B: I should study up for the coming months  
G: I can’t say I know what to expect. I’ve never seen this before and I have no point of reference for raising children  
B: Me neither. My parents thought I sucked so bad that I needed genetic help  
G: My parents put me a closet and then banished me  
B: They gave you sharp wit though  
G: And yours made you smart  
B: We should go home .. unless you rigged it to blow up or something  
G: I didn’t think you were coming back so I didn’t bother

B and G arrive at the bar. Not a single person moved from their spot since B left.  
B: Right. I’m going to do this properly  
G grabs his hand. B smiles  
B: We’re having a baby  
E and K scream and jump up to hug G who stands stiff as a board.  
K: I’m so happy for you  
E: Why am I crying?  
K: How long?  
E: Do you have a name in mind?  
K: Are you getting married?  
B: Ladies, slow down  
M: Congratulations are in order  
W: A celebration is required  
G: Actually I’m not sure how I feel about festivities at this moment in time. We’re not actually sure what we’re expecting  
K: A baby. That's all  
B: That's all is it?  
O: Can I ask, how .. or more precisely, how you didn’t know?  
G: I just assumed the order fixed it for me, hence why it didn’t happen sooner  
B: It’s illegal on Cardassia so people are usually more careful about this sort of thing  
G: There’s also the old rumour-  
E: How are you two not bouncing off the walls?  
K: I’m sure it's just not sunk in yet  
B and G look at each other

K: I see a bump..  
G: Don’t even think about it  
K raises her hands  
K: I wasn’t going to ask  
E: I was  
K: How are you coping?  
G: Bad. I’m eating ridiculous food. I’m having more nightmares. I screamed at B for not folding his uniform yesterday  
E: That's pregnancy for ya  
K: You’ll feel better in .. How long is term?  
G: I have no idea. A few months? I assume?  
E: You had your first scan yet?  
G: I’m not having nurses feel my … Never mind  
K: They'd have 3 shirts to get through anyway


	2. We'll deal with this in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit graphic

Weeks later.  
G is becoming more and more irritable. He wont tell B, but for the past 2 days, his belly hurts. B has been trying to get checky tricorder scans every now and then with little success.  
B: Are you eating cheese?  
G: I’ve already had a milkshake and that damn broccoli you keep offering me  
B: But …. Cheese?  
G: Am I going to be criticized everytime I do any-  
G doubles over. B doesn’t move. The last time he ran over to help he, he got bit  
B: G .. Talk to me  
G: I’m fine  
B: I can hear you breathing to cope with the pain.  
G: It’s not that bad  
B: Pain is pain, G. Let me-  
G stands and calmly walks to the bathroom. B hears the door lock.  
B: Uh oh  
G slides down a wall and curls up on the floor. He pulls a towel down and lays on it.  
B: G, we have to get you to the infirmary  
G: AND THEN WHAT? Are you going to call a Cardassian doctor and explain this? Or am I a guinea pig to be prodded and poked until you find answers!  
B: Just let me get a tricorder reading to see if the baby is okay  
G doesn’t answer  
B: TALK TO ME. I need to know you're alright  
B is on the border line of crying  
G has stripped off and remains laid on the towel, shaking and twitching  
G: I’m fine!  
B: Okay. Okay. Keep talking  
G groans. Something really hurts. He’s never experienced pain like this. At least when you get caught by the enemy they hurt your outsides .. This. This is new. G bites his lip so hard it bleeds  
B: G?  
G: I’M. FINE  
B: Good. Keep telling me your fine until you're ready to open the door. I can always have you beamed out if need be  
G doesn’t respond. B listens for his breathing. Some forcefully helps back noises. B is damn sure he can hear him crying.  
B: TALK!  
G: Why beam me .. I know you could break down the door if you really wanted to!  
G was right. B is strong enough to remove the door, but why upset the man any further  
B: I trust you to tell me when you're not okay!  
G: Don’t tell me you trust me!  
B: So you think I should force my way in?  
G: NO!  
B listens. He’s still hurting. He can hear it.  
G finally screams. B felt it run through him. Before he could react, the lock clicked.   
G opened the door.   
B slowly opened it.  
G was sat naked on the floor, on top of a towel covered in blood, and there was an egg. An ostrich sized egg.  
B: G? … Can you stand?  
G nods  
B: I want you to go to bed, okay?  
G nods again. Turns to the egg, picks it up and struggles to his feet. B leads him out and into bed. G lays sideways with his egg close to his chest. B raises the room temperature and sits on the floor by the bed  
B: Did you know this was going to happen?  
G shakes his head  
B: Can I scan the baby?  
G: Don’t move her  
B: I’m just running a tricorder over .. her?  
G nods again  
B did as promised  
B: She's alive and well  
G breathed a sigh of relief  
B: Can I check you?  
G: Tricorder only  
B scans G.  
B: You're okay too. Lacking a few vitamins, but you’re fine all things considered  
G relaxes with his egg  
G: You know, there's a cautionary tale on Cardassia that describes this exact scenario. I can’t believe it's true.  
B: So you did know this was going to happen?  
G: No. The myth was just that. A myth. A story. A warning. I’ve never seen it happen .. but I suppose most would be ashamed and destroy it if they were caught like this  
B: And you?  
G: I’ve never felt more secure in my life  
B: Okay that's good. I’ve never played midwife before, but I know you won't let me get you to the infirmary.  
G shakes his head  
G: I’m .. I’m going to go to sleep now  
B: Okay. Can I join you?  
G: Only if you won't touch me  
B: I promise I won't  
B strips to his underwear and gets in his side of the bed. They’ll deal with this tomorrow.


	3. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gotta break the news

The next morning was tense. B woke up with a stomach ache from stress. One minute he's a bachelor, the next he’s laid with his boyfriend and their egg  
G: I know you’re awake  
B: How long have you been up?  
G: In and out of consciousness for a few hours. I still can’t believe we had a baby  
B: Me neither  
G: You don’t seem happy  
B sat up. G was still curled around his egg  
B: It was a bit of a shock. But I’m happy. I promise  
G: Look, if this isn’t what you signed up for-  
B: - No. No. I’m .. I’m happy. I really am. But we have a lot of things we need to talk about. Things I never thought I’d talk to you about.  
G sat up still holding it  
G: Such as?  
B: From a medical point of view, we need to know when she’ll hatch, if you’re healthy, any lasting side effects of birth and so on. We don’t know anything about this and I’m scared  
G cocked his head  
G: Scared? Of her or parenthood?  
B: Both. I’m not used to being out of my element. When someone has a baby, I’m usually the one handing out advice and right now I’m lost and scared. I don’t understand how you can be so calm about this  
G: I’ve been through worse  
B: G… You’re literally holding an egg, you, a Cardassian male, gave birth to on your bathroom floor!  
G: Oh, that reminds me I need to tidy that up.   
G looks down at his egg and back to B  
G: Could- Could you watch her?  
G holds out the egg  
B: What do I do?  
G: Keep her warm. Don’t shake her  
B takes the egg and holds the way G did  
B: How do you know what to do?  
G: I just do.  
G and B had a moment of silence. G was obviously thinking about his baby. B was thinking about the crew, his job, his parents, G’s health, and the lifelong responsibility of fatherhood he just agreed to.  
G got up and quickly put on clean pajamas. He calmly entered the bathroom and left B sat with this egg in his arms. B didn’t want to move. G said don’t shake her and keep her warm. How warm? There are too many variables. Can he get up? How much movement counts as shaking? How developed is she? Is it even a she or is G just hoping? Maybe his connection to it is how he’s so sure it's a she.

B heard the shower. G came out looking a lot better and took her back.  
G: Breakfast?  
As B got dressed his badge beeped. G’s eyes widened in surprise. B grabbed his badge  
B: B here  
K: B? Where are you?  
B: Urm ..  
B looked at G who gestured to his baby with his eyes. B winced as he tried to find the words for this  
B: G .. Went into labour? Yesterday? I think I’ll need a day-  
K: Labour? Last night?  
B: Yes-  
K: Oh my gosh! Is it a girl or a boy? How much do they weigh? What colour eyes did they get?  
G: Major?  
K stops  
G: We have another surprise unfortunately …

The whole crew are sat around the conference table  
O: AN EGG?  
G: I’m as shocked as you  
E: Oh my gosh. Is it a girl or boy?  
G: I think a girl  
G was positively beaming. B was basically curled up on a chair  
K: Can I hold her?  
B: Do you know that or …?  
G gives K the egg. She looks like she’s about to cry.  
G: I’ve always wanted a girl.  
M: This makes less and less sense  
G: There’s an old cautionary tale back home that warns of this.. Like some kind of curse. Oh, don’t shake her.  
K: Oh. Sorry  
G: Quite alright. Anyway, the story is to put off males doing... this, as it would have serious repercussions on Cardassian society.  
K: Then how come women don’t lay eggs?  
B: I can answer that one. A bit of research told me that Cardassians reptilian ancestors did in fact lay eggs and in the right circumstances, a male could in fact lay eggs  
W: But he is still male?  
G sniggers  
B: Yes. He is  
M: Have you got any names in mind?  
G: I have a few  
O: G, did you want .. her to have federation citizenship?  
G: If B will have me?  
B: Wait what?  
E: Say yes!  
It just hit B what’s happening  
B: Oh. OH. Urm .. Yes?   
W: You sound unsure  
B: I never thought I’d be the one getting proposed to. I assumed it would be the other way around  
K: You don’t have to say yes right away  
G: We have a lot to talk about first of course  
E: I can’t wait to see her  
M: Presuming it is a her  
O: Can I hold her?  
G: Yes  
K hands the egg over  
G: There is actually one thing I wanted to ask before we depart  
M: Whatever you need  
G: Cardassia can’t know - About this  
K: What, why?  
G: The fact there is no record of it ever happening before would prove the evidence has been erased for some reason.. And that puts her and any knowledge of her at risk.  
E: You think Carassia would … erase her?  
G: It's possible. You know our coupling is illegal to begin with and her creation only does more damage to Cardassia’s social structure.  
O: And we all know a certain gul who would do anything to hinder your happiness while he’s at it  
G: Precisely  
O hands the egg back to G  
G: I couldn’t be really cheeky and ask for another favour?  
W: What more than 24 hour protection do you want?  
G: You couldn’t turn the stations heat up a bit? She keeps getting cold and I worry out little outtings aren’t good for her  
K: Bajoran summer weather it is  
B: You’re serious?  
K: Of course. We can’t promise her protection from her own people and then let her freeze to death. We’d be monsters  
G: I was not expecting that answer… Thank you  
M: I’ll get right on that then  
O: So, is this news secret?  
G and B look at each other  
B: Cardassia is bound to find out soon enough  
G: But how long do we hold out for?  
K: Considering Cardassia gets its lintel no matter what the consequences, I say we get the news put there and let them make the first move  
B: I don’t think we have an option  
W: It is possible Cardassia will not care. Much has changed since the war  
O: Very optimistic of you W  
E: He has a point. Social change often happens after disasters. Maybe Cardassia is ready for such news  
O: Or maybe they don’t have the resources to chase after such events. You are an exile remember  
B: So much change, such little time  
G: B, are you al-  
B passes out


	4. Fuck him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashir and Garak are still trying things out ... In the bedroom

It's not often B wakes up in the infirmary.   
B: Where’s G?  
E: You passed out. Stress by the looks of it  
B: Where is he?  
E: He went home. What’s gotten into you?  
B: I’m terrified  
B sits up on the bio bed looking at his own readings  
B: G LAID AN EGG. Is no one else freaking out? What do I tell my parents? Will it be a fully formed Cardassian? Are me and G suited to be parents?  
E: O already had his little talk with you. What's changed?  
B: I have NO idea what I’m doing  
E: And you don’t like that G does?  
B: HE doesn’t even know what he’s doing  
E: Then you can learn together  
B: Oh E...  
E: Don’t give me that. If anyone can give you advice it's me. I have never had kids, yet I have had plenty. You know the station is supporting you no matter what you choose. Myself and K are more than happy to help and I know M is looking forward to meeting her.  
B: I feel so unprepared  
E: I promise you’ll be fine, and if I’m wrong, G seems to be okay handling it on his own  
B grabs E and hugs her tight  
E: Don’t cry.. It’ll be alright.. Sshhhh

K and G are in his dim lit quarters  
K: I’m so excited for you. When Yoshi was born I tried not to get too mothery because he wasn’t mine and I didn’t want to get too attached.  
G: Will you and O be …?  
K: Oh. No. Well .. I don’t know  
G: Did you want children?  
K: I’ll be honest, with the occupation and the war, I assumed I’d never settle. Too much aggression running through my veins  
G: I never thought it would happen either.. But here we are  
K: How’d you find birth?  
G freezes up  
G: Frustrating more than anything else.  
K: I couldn’t wait to have Yoshi. 5 months.  
G: Its 9 for Humans  
K: Oof. Unlucky for them huh. So, do you know when we will get to meet the latest member of the family?  
G: Haven’t the slightest. Most of what I do for her is just basic instinct. I feel I have to keep her warm. I know not to shake her. I have had zero experience with children.  
K: What about your quarters? Will you need bigger ones?  
G: If we stay on the station we will  
K: What do you mean?  
G: In my wildest fantasies I imagined having a family on Cardassia. I kept an eye on the state of the planet in case I could use adoption as an excuse to go back.  
K: Aaww G.  
G: I know B can handle heat and I know Cardassia will need doctors if he was willing to come with me, but I’m not sure my people would accept 2 new aliens on their turf, especially with an exile who worked for the order.  
K: It can’t be that bad  
G: Those people won’t delete my kill streak unless they REALLY needed me  
K looked around the room for a distraction  
K: What if you went back to earth?  
G: It was an option. I wouldn’t mind visiting for a month or so before making a decision but pushing a month long visit to earth would be a touch suspect for B. I mean he left the damn planet and came all the way out here to get away from it  
K: Considering the circumstances, I’m sure B would set his priorities straight  
G: I’m not so sure  
K: Do you have any recording devices in this room?  
G: Obviously  
K: Well I’m going to say something really harsh, but as a new parent, I think you need to hear it  
K put her hand over his, leaning right in  
K: If B doesn’t want to be part of your family, fuck him. Myself and O, E, M even W will be there, no matter the situation. We survived a war on the front lines, I’m sure as a team we can raise a baby.   
G started welling up  
G: Worst case scenario, fuck him?  
K nodded  
K: Fuck him. He has a choice, let him make it. No matter what, the rest of the station has already made its decision  
*

B came home that night with a long, wide but quite flat box.  
B: G, I found a thing you might like  
G was still holding his egg  
B opened the box and pulled out some curved metal rods and a fabric circle. He put the pieces together and hung the fabric from it  
B: It's a cradle. Now you can put the baby down while I’m not here  
G inspected the cradle.  
G: It needs adjusting. She might roll out  
B: Do what you want to it. I just thought you might like to use your arms   
G handed the baby to B. B froze up. G bobbed to start adjusting it  
G: I’m going to add some padding around the edges as well. I can do that at work tomorrow  
B: Wait, you’re going to work?  
G: Of course. I can’t be sat at home all day waiting for you  
B: I was more concerned with your body's recovery. Any soreness? Dizziness?   
G: B, I feel fine. If anything, I feel better than I have in some time. Mental, physically, emotionally.  
B: Oh, that's good news.  
G takes the baby and puts it on the couch, kept in place by a pillow.  
G: I’m actually feeling a little .. excitable, recently  
B: G … You had a baby 2 days ago.  
G: I’m very aware, Julian. Are we not to be married as well at some point?  
B: I suppose  
G: Then, surely we should celebrate  
B hung in the air.  
G: Are you coming?  
B: Hm?  
G: I thought I was supposed to be the one with baby brain  
G giggled to himself and took B’s hand  
G: I’m sure she’ll be okay for an hour  
B smiled and huffed  
B: An hour. Bit quick for you  
G leaned up and up for a kiss. B kissed him.  
It felt different. Like G wasn’t the same person. G pulled away  
G: What's wrong?  
B: I don’t know. I feel … Different  
G: Probably just stress  
B: G .. I know this is going to sound really silly, but suddenly I need to know how old you are  
G: What should that matter?  
B: I’m 34. We just had a baby and now it just occurred to me I don’t know how old you are. We’re supposed to be getting married and .. I don’t know how old you are  
B had never looked so untrusting.   
G looked at the floor and decided to cave  
G: You deserve the truth, Julian. For playing along with all my games all these years.. But the truth is I don’t want you to know because it makes me feel like the age gap is wide.  
B: The gap could be 20 years and it wouldn’t phase me  
G: Compromise. I’m in my late 40’s. How's that?  
B squints  
B: How late?  
G winces  
G: I’m a few birthdays off 50  
B: Really?  
G: Saying that out loud makes me feel really creepy  
B: No, I feel so much better.   
B hugs him  
G: You people and you’re need for honesty  
B: If you want a mystery, you should read O’s novels, not marry a starfleet officer  
G hugged him hard back  
B bobbed down and gave G a proper kiss  
G: That was more like it  
B: I hate to ask, but have you looked into any forms of contraceptives? I don’t think another baby would be a good idea right now  
G: You know, I’ve never even thought about it. I assumed men don’t make babies and the women who had me were protected anyway  
B: How can you be so sure of that?  
G: Children out of wedlock were considered lesser people. Their parents even more so. Anyone who had me, I can assure you had no intentions of putting themselves in such a position  
B giggled  
B: So there IS a chance that the G family tree is a bit bigger than you thought  
G: I know for a fact the Tain tree is bigger than Mila was willing to admit  
B: But still, do Cardassian men have protection?  
G: If it exists, I’m unaware of it  
B nods and kisses him on the head  
B: Luckily humans have a really old method for this

The egg is laid on the floor, held in place by 4 cushions.  
B and G are laid out naked on the bed.  
B: I feel like it's been forever since we’ve done this  
G: I know how you feel, but you’re going to have to explain how this “wrapper” works  
B: Guys are supposed to sort of roll it over their …  
B went red  
G: Just say penis. You’re a doctor. You’re supposed to confident with those words  
B: From a medical standpoint, yes, but I can’t say I like using that word here  
G: Fine. Since you’re top, I suppose you’re supposed to wear it?  
B: Yes  
B looked down  
B… Suddenly I think I know why contraceptive hypo’s were invented  
G: We’re not going to the infirmary this late  
B: You’re right. We’ll use this, just for tonight  
G: Can’t be that bad, surely

An hour later  
G: This was a complete and utter disaster  
B: Not to rub it in, but I’ve never been so bad at sex  
G: Do you think we used the wrong lube?  
B: No, I don’t think that's it  
G: You did feel a little different  
B: That might not have been the condoms' fault. You won't let me check your … passage is fine since the birth. It might you that's the problem  
G: It feels fine… mostly  
B: G, you’re bleeding  
G looks down in surprise  
G: That's not happened in while  
B: What do you mean ‘That's not happened in a while’?  
G: Not counting birth, the only time it's ever done that was my first, B. I was 18.  
B: Oh good god, G, we need to get you checked properly  
G: Nice use of alliteration  
B: Thank you, but G, this is serious. It might not be long before we have a half Cardassian baby running around the house. What do we do then?  
G: Never stopped Mila and Tain  
B: G, gross  
G: I often wondered what the noises above my bedroom were… Now I care not to think about it  
B: How old were you?  
G: All ages. I’m surprised I don’t have siblings  
B: Well… Moving on for that bombshell, can you please go to the infirmary?  
G looks over at the egg and back to B  
G: Fine. But no nurses.  
B: Deal  
B laid back down  
G: B…?  
B: M hm?  
G: I’m still frisky  
B: … 69?  
G: Close enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is going somewhere


	5. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian talks to Quark n Odo  
> Garak talks to Ezri and ... Dukat

The next morning G and B are hyposprayed, G received some pills to help his insides heal, the egg is weighed and scanned. G takes her to his shop. He’s got that cradle to work on.

Q caught B who was just running in to grab a sandwich and a drink before he goes back to work  
Q: Doctor. How's the family?  
B: We’re on a learning curve, but I’m optimistic  
Q: I heard G tried to run away  
B: That was weeks ago  
Q: Scary thought though isn't it?  
B: No. He’s a grown ass adult, no one’s keeping him here  
Q: What if he leaves you with the kid?  
B: He wouldn’t do that  
Q: Ah huh. You know, R paid for his wife.. She left him with their kid  
B: That's what you get for living in a society where money means more than integrity  
Q huffed. He was thinking of ripping into the fact that G fucked up his life on Cardassia until O comes flying in and reverts back to walking  
O: I heard every word of that, Q.  
O stares Q away. B looks up to thank O  
O: How's fatherhood? K hasn’t stopped talking about it  
B: We’re doing better now. Had a hiccup in the bedroom but I think we fixed that  
Q: Like O knows anything about the bedroom  
O: Q …  
Q laughed to himself. He’s got quips up his sleeves for days  
B: I know E is looking forward to meeting her  
Q: Don’t talk to HIM about kids, he absorbed his  
O: Q!  
B: Q, didn’t you sell him that baby?  
Q: Yeah  
B: Then doesn’t that make you its other father  
O: Doctor, you did more fathering of it, than him  
Q: I wouldn’t father a child of O’s, if the link would have accepted him  
B: You cried after K took him  
Q looked at the floor  
Q: Not because he left or anything…  
O: M told me he cried  
B: Anyway ...I’m not taking any notice of him. Doesn’t bother me  
O: The fact that he’s brave enough to try is damning enough  
Q: Can’t help being in a good mood  
O: A good enough mood to ruin everyone else's  
B: Did you just want a friendly chat, constable?  
O: I just thought I’d give you a heads up that K will be calling herself Aunty Nerys  
B: Do you not think she’s just dropping hints?  
O became a deer in the headlights  
Q: Careful, he might absorb that too  
B: Sounds like jealousy to me. He’s not going anywhere, are ya constable?  
Q froze up at that comment  
B patted O on the arm  
B: Thanks for the chat.  
B left the bar  
Q: Did he just insinuate that I’m jealous of you and K?  
O: I think K might be feeling a little maternal  
Q: I’m about to lose a bet.. I just know it

At G’s, the little hammock is plush and a go.  
G admires his work at the baby gently rocks in the center of it  
The doors open  
E: G! Look at you getting into the role  
G: This is nothing. I have a hundred things I want to make her, but I can’t tell how big she’ll be until she … hatches? Is that the right word?  
G’s hands suddenly shot up  
G: Which date counts as her birthday?  
E: Urm, I’m not sure. Her hatch day I suppose?  
G: Yes. Yes, that would make sense  
E: So, B’s not run off yet  
G gives her a quizzical look  
E: Q’s started a pool. Don’t tell him  
G: Which side did you bet on?  
E: You’re assuming I bet money  
G: Curzon and J placed money on stupid things, I know by just looking at you that you placed a bet, I just don’t know where  
E: …. I think he’s gonna spend a lot of time in the holosuites .. alone, if you catch my drift  
G: Were the odds good?  
E: Very.  
G: I hope he doesn’t disappear off to the holosuites too often. We used contraception for the first time ever yesterday. First time EVER in my case  
E: Why?  
G: We don’t know how soon my body will try to make another egg, if it can. We don’t know what caused the making of this one  
E: Either way, I’m sure you’ll be great parents  
G: I sure hope so  
A repetitive beeping started  
E: What's that?  
G sighed  
G: I have an incoming call apparently. Answer!  
D: Just got the news, G! Where is it?  
G: D?! How the hell are you still alive?  
D: The pah wraiths took my soul and gave me back-  
E: HA. Like you have a soul  
D: I made it back to Cardassia and amidst the destruction, I found a communication from the lovely commander K  
G: What of it?  
D: Well… Congratulations I suppose  
G: What?  
D: What were you expecting?  
G: Outrage? Insults? That sort of thing  
D: I’m more upset you’re not here, trying to put this planet back together  
G: I did go home, then realised it's not my home anymore. I have no place there.  
D: I know you do more than sew, G  
E: I’m sorry, E, here, did you call just say ‘well done’?  
D: Actually if all goes well, I thought that doctor of yours could share the progress with us  
G: HA  
D: Excuse me?  
G: I was persecuted, kicked out of my own home, isolated from my people, thrown into a war and now you want to use my misery to .. to do something?  
D: Have you ever read the never ending sacrifice?  
G’s face dropped  
G: Good bye  
G ended the call  
E: What was that?  
G: That bastard knows for a fact that I have and now he’s going to use it against me  
E: What? How?  
G: The book is about a family line who, one generation after the next, sacrifice themselves for the good of the state. It’s Cardassian “propaganda” as B calls it, but it's a system that requires we all pitch in and do our part, no matter how painful  
E: And he thinks by reminding you of that duty-  
G: He thinks I will bend and give Cardassia everything it needs to get back on its feet.. And he's right. The second he said the name of that book, I changed my mind.  
E: G, you can’t just give into him like that  
G: I’m not giving into him, I’m doing my part so less people have to suffer in the future. Whatever he thinks I can do to help, I’m going to do it  
E taps her badge  
E: E to B  
B: … B here, go ahead  
E: D wants regular updates on your baby  
B: He can go back to hell is what he can do  
The com line ends  
G: Well … Who put money on ME running away?

To be continued  
Immediately

Something wasn’t right when B got home. No sign of G firstly. The heating was off. That's not normal. Then upon close inspection a lot of items had gone missing.  
B: Oh no  
He taps his badge  
B: B to E?  
No answer  
B: B to O  
B’s voice cracked  
O: O here, go ahead?  
B: G’s gone  
O: … and the baby?  
B: YES!  
O: My office, now

In O’s office, K and W were already there  
K: Do you have any idea where he might have gone?  
B: No.  
O: Did he leave a note?  
B: No  
W: Is there anyone who would wish to take him?  
B: Urm .. E called and said D wants him to come home, but if D took him then why are all his things gone from our room?  
O looked at K and back to B  
O: Is it possible, G accepted D’s offer?  
B shook his head  
B: I .. No, surely. They hate each other.  
O: If he went by his own hand, there is nothing the law can do  
B: What about the baby?  
K: By Cardassian law, you have no rights to it. By Federation law, you weren’t married so ….  
M: M to B  
B: B here, what is it chief  
M: We found E. She was tied up in G’s shop  
B: Is she alright?  
W: This is getting confusing  
M: We’re sending her to the infirmary  
B: See you there. B out.  
O: I’m coming too. Maybe she’ll have information  
B: I bloody well hope so

B barges into this element  
B: News?  
N: She’s stable but she was drugged and left bound for 6 hours  
B looks at the chart  
B: Can we bring her back round?  
N hands him a hypo  
B wakes her up. E shoots awake  
B: E, slow down. You’re in the infirmary  
E: B… He .. He’s leaving.  
O: By choice?  
E was still dazed  
E: D called… He said something about a book. The.. eternal sacrifice or something.  
B: The never ending sacrifice…  
E: Yes.. that's the one. He said it was his duty and some spiel about the state  
O: Why were you tied up?  
E: I- I told him he can’t go. He apologized and the next thing I know, I’m here  
B: Oh my god, D convinced him to go home  
E: What happened to me?  
O: M found you tied up and unconscious in G’s shop  
B: He packed his shit and took our baby…  
E: What are you going to do?  
B: I don’t know…


	6. WWJD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Would Jadzia Do

Weeks passed   
The crew watched as B slowly shut himself off from the station.  
At first he cried .. a lot. He went to work and ran home basically. Any time anywhere else and he burst into tears. Memories of G probably.  
After the tears came the anger. He flipped out at everyone and everything. His nurses, the crew, civilians, holosuite characters. W even tried to spar with him and W woke up in the infirmary. Turns out B’s enhancements are held back a lot more than the crew thought.  
After that, depression. B stopped shaving. He stopped eating full meals. He didn’t react to anything put before him. He was just numb. He went to work and went home everyday.  
O and K can’t help.  
W is now scared of him.  
E thinks it's best to let him come round in his own time.  
M is the only person with a plan.

B: Go away  
M: Answer the damn door, Julian  
B: Don’t call me that  
M: Does ‘Jules’ suit you better?  
The door opens  
B was a mess. His return from the dominion camp was less pathetic than this  
B: DON’T call me Jules  
M: We need to talk  
B: I don’t want to talk  
M: Too bad  
M pushed past him and came into the room. It was also a mess. Things just laid where they fell, paper sprawled across the floor, clothes that look like they haven't been washed since G left. A few dead plants and a smashed vase  
M: B, what the hell is this?  
B: I didn’t say you could come in  
M: Dare you to call O. He won't drag me out of here until you snap out of it  
B: What do you want me to say? G’s gone. He took our baby. D might have killed him and the kid by now. J isn’t here to slap me into doing something. S isn’t here to fight with D. There's nothing I can do.  
M: What would J do?  
B: I don’t know. Probably call me a pataQ and fly me to Cardassia herself  
M: And what would your response be?  
B: Probably something like “Let's do this, you crazy bitch” and she’d be all like “don’t talk to your elders like that” and give her that cheeky grin she loves so much-  
M: Great. Let's go steal a run about  
M took B by the arm  
B: Wait wait what?  
M: We don’t need J to do what J would do. Lets go get your baby back  
B yanks his arm back  
B: M, we can’t just steal a run about. Even if we get away with it, you’ll get in trouble, I might lose my job, and then what? “Hi D, just thought I’d come get my boyfriend back. That cool with you?” Or “Sorry it took so long G, assuming your alive, I just fell into a pit of self loathing for a month. Wanna go back to that station you were exiled to?”  
M: If I’ve learned anything from my marriage, it’s that you can’t live in fear of regret. You try, you fail, you learn. You try, you succeed, you learn. You don’t learn from hiding in your quarters and wallowing in your own pity.  
B sighs  
B: What did I do to deserve your friendship?  
M: You didn’t give up on it, no matter how much you pissed me of while doing it  
B hugs M  
M: B, have a shower before you go, eh?  
B lets go quickly  
B: Yeah, I’ve not been looking after myself recently  
M: M to K  
K: K here.  
M: We need a run about  
K: O will get him a month visa to stay on Cardassia.  
B was gonna cry


	7. Cardassia

First thing about Cardassia … Its fucking hot. It's hot in the morning. It's hot in the afternoon. The nights are the worst. B stays in a Cardassian equivalent of a hostel. It sucks. Cardassia really was in ruins. And besides the weather, Cardassians aren't exactly as fond of aliens as G was.  
Just basic shopping was emotionally draining. They see him coming and show him no courtesy. Asking for help is like admitting defeat to your enemy. No public transport either. If you need to get somewhere you either need to have connections to someone who can give you a lift or walk.  
Resources were also low. Simple things like getting a drink were more like asking for pity. As a human, he apparently needed more water than everyone else which was another feature the other civilians used against him.

It had only been a week, and it was hell. Not enough to drink, no access to information, can’t sleep, can’t shower alone... This was another thing. They had a bathing system like the Romans; Communal. A lot of things were actually. The most civilised people he’d ever seen, but seething with hate for anything that didn’t follow the exact flow of their society.   
Eating in public was like being judged by every pair of eyes for everything. The way he sits, the way he holds the fork, the speed of eating, what he’s eating and how much of it he eats.

The environment, the emotional effort, the social weight; Why did G want to come back here? In retrospect, it makes sense why G was so stuck up at times. His harsh views, his keen eye for details, his constant judging. B thought his pushy parents were harsh, but he can only imagine what G considers normal parenting… Which gives B an idea on how to find him.

He finally gets his hands on a console, which he had to pay for for an hour of use. He searches “Tain”...  
The results were inconclusive. No family lineage. Worked for the obsidian order. He retired and went missing. G never updated the record.   
New search. “Mila Garak”?  
Results are inconclusive. She had one illegitimate child. It gave her address. She was killed when Cardassia defected from the dominion. No word on the son.  
New search. “Elim Garak”  
Results inconclusive. Worked for the obsidian order. Exiled for crimes against the state.. That's it.  
New search. “Dukat”  
Loads of information. B scans right to the end. He’s back on Cardassia but it doesn’t say where or doing what.  
B sat back.   
If G was dead, the record would show because D would edit the record himself. That's a start. D isn’t in power at the moment or his record would flaunt it, so he can’t be keeping G anywhere important. D doesn’t even have a family to turn to after his wife left him because of Z. He can’t imagine G wanting to go to his old house where he was abused and outcast, where his mother died, where his trauma began.. Unless that's exactly where he’d go.

B was so glad the walk wasn’t as far as he thought. Or maybe it was and he was just zoned out long enough to not give a damn. This part of the city was pretty far out, so the dominion didn’t do as much damage as the capital.   
Not quite what G described, but still. He hoped he was on the right street. All the heat made it easy to feel delirious, especially when your isolated and in unfamiliar territory. Is this how G felt on DS9? There's no wonder he had his implant on all the time.

B stood before a house. It looked more like someone removed 2 apartments out of a flat complex and stacked them to look like a small house. The top half was above ground, but G described a basement, so he assumes he lived in the bottom half, but if Tain and Mila aren’t here, he can assume G would use the whole house, if G even lives here. Maybe someone else moved in since G isn’t allowed back to the planet.

B knocks on the door.  
A few tense minutes later, no answer.  
He tries again. No answer.  
He has a choice. Leave or wait.  
This is the only lead he’s got, but waiting will only make him stand out more, but who cares if he stands out any more, but saying that, what if G doesn’t live here? What if no one does? On earth, there's only one way to check if someone lives in a house; Peek through the windows.  
B wanders around the house. A window. The shutters are up. He can see things on the windowsill. Bottles and tins. Further in, plates on the side and a replocater. This must be a kitchen  
P: Sir!  
B darted around to the voice  
P: What do you think you’re doing?  
B: I was looking for someone  
P: Then knock.  
B: I don’t know if they live here anymore  
P: Well you can’t go staring into people's property without their permission. It's rude  
B looked the man up and down. Must be law enforcement  
B: I’m sorry. I’m not from around here  
P: I can see that  
B: You heard of Deep Space Nine?  
P looks confused  
P: You mean Terok nor?  
B: It used to be called that, yes, I’m from there.  
P: Are you Bajoran?  
B looked confused  
B: No, I’m Human. I was with the federation fighting the dominion along side Bajoran fighters  
P: Are you looking for another Human?  
B: No, I’m looking for a Cardassian man. G. Elim G.  
P squinted  
P: The tailor?  
B lit up  
B: YES. Does he live here?  
P: I’m not sure if he lives here specifically, but I can walk you to his shop  
B: Oh, thank you yes. That would mean I great deal to me  
The officer pulled a judgemental face. Apparently B had just stepped in another taboo. It was hard not to without G explaining the ins and outs of Cardassian society and social etiquette.  
P: Follow me..  
The officer started walking. B skipped to follow him  
B attempted small talk  
B: Have you ever heard of a guy called O?  
The officer kept walking but turned his head to look at B

A good hour later on their walk  
B: … That was when he linked the Female changeling and organised the withdrawal of the dominion in exchange for the cure I provided  
The officer seemed captivated by the story. Looks like all Cardassians use gossip as a means of trust building  
P: Who’d have thought, the security chief of Terok nor was the beginning and end of the war.  
B: I’m sure O will be thrilled to hear Cardassian law enforcement uses him as their poster boy.  
P: Poster boy?  
B: It is a human expression for a role model. A good example if you will  
P: Where does the expression originate?  
B: You know, I have no idea  
P: We have an expression for that, ‘To acknowledge ones history to determine his future’  
B: That's from the never ending sacrifice. I know because we have a similar expression. ‘Those who do not learn from history, are doomed to repeat it.’  
P: Very morbid for a human expression. I can’t imagine your people reading that book and finding common ground with it.  
B: I can assure you it lead to regular heated debate with this friend of mine  
P: I’m sure it did. And speaking of your “friend”, that shop there.  
The man pointed. B noticed the shop. But first  
B: “Friend”. What’s that supposed to mean?  
P smiled and walked away  
B carried on toward the shop.


	8. It doesn't feel real

P was right.   
G was sitting sideways to the window sewing something up. It was a lot nicer than his shop on DS9. More fabrics on display, bigger space, more mannequins, bigger range of outfits.   
B has suffered through the heat, the social isolation, the lack of sleep, the stress, the public showers and regular xenophobia, but now he’s here, it doesn’t feel real.

Before B can decide how to go about this G turns and spots him standing in the window.  
G freezes.  
B freezes.  
Out of sheer panic, B waves.  
G looks stunned. B has no idea what to do.  
G looks around then waves him in. B’s heart just restarted  
B enters the building  
G: What the HELL are doing here?  
B: You fucking left!  
G: Of course I left. My place is here  
B: Your home is on DS9  
G: How did you even find me?  
B: I found Tains old house and then a police officer found me and brought me here  
G: So you’re stalking me now?  
B: I came to ask you to come home  
G: If I wanted to be on DS9 I wouldn’t be here  
G spreads his arms wide  
B: Nice shop by the way.  
G: Thank you, now you can leave  
B: What? I did not suffer through weeks of depression, mood swings, sleep deprivation, heat exhaustion and your peoples weird bathing system, to hear you say you don’t want to come home.  
G’s neck seemed to get darker  
B: Don’t get off on this!  
G: I can’t help it!  
B grabbed his face and kissed him.  
G pulled away  
G: B, not that mind, but it's still illegal here  
B’s face dropped  
B: Oh shit, I forgot  
G: It's alright. I needed that  
B: G.. Where's the baby?  
G: With D  
B: With WHO?  
G: Since he’s the only person who knows about her, it seemed safe  
B: ... Have you forgotten who D is?  
G: Yes, he’s the man that got me safe passage back to Cardassia and a safe place for my baby  
B: Our baby  
G: What took you so long by the way?  
B: I decided to lay down and die like a wounded animal for a month  
G: There's that starfleet enthusiasm I love so much  
B: There's that welcoming Cardassian nature you’re so famed for  
G: Have you ever worked in retail? It's harder than it looks  
B: Oh, so difficult to smile a wave for 6 hours a day  
G: 10 hours  
B: Try 12 hour shifts, making life and death decisions in a split second  
G: Does playing god make you feel powerful, Julian?  
B: It's so good to hear you say my name  
G: Make up sex, right now  
B: Abso-fucking-lutely  
G dragged B into the back room by his sweaty collar, baring his teeth, B pushed him back and bit into his neck. G fell back and scratched down his back as they fell

B and G were laid out of the floor of the stock room naked and out of breath  
G: You know what this reminds me of?  
B: What?  
G: Do you remember our first time?  
B: How could I forget. “Enjoyable company”  
B laughed  
B: G, being on this planet has made me realise how hard living on DS9 was for you.  
G: Oh, is that empathy I hear?  
B: Don’t even start.   
G laughed  
B: So what does D do now anyway?  
G: Since he can’t get back into politics, he’s a stay at home father for the baby  
B: That doesn’t seem sinister or anything  
G: If he wanted her dead, she’d be dead by now. If he has any sinister motives, he's waiting for something  
B: You still don’t trust him  
G looks over at B  
G: You know how I feel about trust  
B kisses him  
They have a moment of reconnection. B is damn sure he’s ready to be a father. G on the other hand  
G: B, if we’re caught like this-  
B: Let's get dressed

G and B are chatting while he works  
G: Did you plan to stay long?  
B: I had this image in my head of rescuing you from D’s evil clutches, and you would be so grateful and thankful to return home, like a fairytale come true  
G laughed  
G: Ah yes, my knight in sparking armour  
B: Its shining armour  
G: Close enough  
B: So, how’d you set up shop so quickly? I meant it when I said it was nice in here  
G: I called in a few favours. Not easy to find tailors of my quality anymore. I did get ever so fed up with holosuite costumes.  
B: So you’re happy being back on Cardassia as a tailor?  
G: I did think about going back to one of my old jobs, but they don’t set a good example do they?  
B: Old jobs?  
G: Gardener, code breaker, tinkerer, assassin, hairdresser, pilot  
B: Hold on, hold on. What?  
G: Oh.. no… I’ve let some of my dark history slip. How ever shall I recover?  
G and B smiled  
G: I recall us making an agreement to tell the truth more often  
B: It means a lot to me  
G: Don’t expect D to play along with that by the way. He lies to me about the most trivial things  
B: Don’t like a taste of your own medicine  
G: On the contrary. I love charging him with the crime of getting caught. Brings me a sick thrill  
B: Am I expected to just .. live with you or .. How does this work?  
G: I’m not sure. B, have you eaten?  
B: Urm, no, not yet  
G: Excellent, lets go  
B was walked out of the shop.   
G found a vender and sat them by a waterfall with their lunch  
G: Enjoying the food?  
B: Still getting used to it. I don’t think I’m blending in well as a Cardassian  
G giggles  
G: I’ll have to show you how to behave properly  
B: I suppose you will. Is that why we are sitting so far away from people?  
G: Oh, no. I’m sure D has listening devices in my shop  
B’s face dropped  
B: G, we just-  
G: I know.  
His face lit up   
G: I wanted him to hear.  
B lost some colour in his face  
G: On that note, I think D’s plan is to figure out how our baby happened, but he needs her to hatch first to make sure he’s not selling a broken product, if you know what I mean?  
B: No, I don’t  
G sighs  
G: If he can prove to the world that children can be made by both sexes he can make a case to double the numbers of the next generation, thus making him an asset to the state and putting himself back in power. That's my theory anyway  
B: That's never going to work. The lack of resources for a start, not to mention you’re the only people left besides Klingons with a thing against male coupling.   
G: No one said they have to couple. We aren’t married, the child is mixed race, and somehow we still managed to make a baby .. At my age no less  
B: Alright.. Do you have any evidence to support this?  
G: The man’s a devil worshipping snake, how much more evidence do you need?  
B: Can’t argue with that  
B took a bite of his .. Panini looking thing  
B: So where do you two live?  
G: His house. His wife left Cardassia with his 6 kids, thus the house is abandoned  
B: Does it have a shower?  
G smiled


	9. Look what Terok nor sent us

The house was Massive  
G: Don’t look so overwhelmed. We only use the rooms we need. We’ll have to unboard one of the rooms for you  
B: I’m not sleeping with you?  
G: Bit of a taboo around here, sweetheart  
B: Oh right, yeah  
The front door was barricaded   
G took B to a side door. The garden was half ruined, half resurrected  
G: D! Look what Terok nor sent us  
D popped out from the greenhouse  
D: Well if it isn’t the good doctor himself. What brings you around these parts?  
G: My baby, D. Don’t ask stupid questions  
D: Of course, how thoughtless of me  
B: Good to see you’re keeping well  
D: Yes, I did miss this system's sun.  
G: B, will be staying with us until further notice. If you wish to discuss the matter further, speak now  
D: No disagreement here  
G nodded and kept walking into the house.   
The first room was the kitchen. It had obviously once been a very lovely family area, leading into a dining room and splitting into the stairs at the front of the house and a reception room at the back by the looks of things. Now it was clean and tidy, but it was missing things.. Like cupboard doors and utensils.

The other side of the house had been bordered off.  
Up the stairs, yet more doors barricaded.  
G: This is my room. It receives the morning sun. This is D’s room. It gets the most light in the evening.  
B: Is any room cold.. By your standards?  
G smirks  
G kicks a wooden board down form one of the doors  
G: This room receives morning light. It should allow the room to cool before you go to bed… Should help your insomnia to some degree  
B: Who’s room was this?  
G: How should I know? Feel free to rearrange. We won’t disturb you  
As G started walking away, B grabbed his arm  
B: G..? Are you two … Have you-  
G: We are not, no.   
B: You had me worried then  
G: About what? I wouldn’t have HIM. He doesn’t “swing” that way either  
B: Just checking. I mean, the guy has like a stupid amount of children so we know he can’t keep it in his pants  
G: Luck for you, I can  
G pecked him on the cheek  
G: I’d think about finding work if I were you  
And with that G left.

Dinner was awkward. They sit in silence in the garden in the full glare of the sun and eat whatever D produced. G sits with the egg in his lap. It's almost domestic.  
D: So, Doctor, how is the station?  
B: Just fine. O and K are still together. W is still the federation's link to the Klingons. S is still in the wormhole. You know how it is  
G: I’ve only been gone a month, D. What are you expecting?  
D: You don’t say much about Terok- I mean Deep Space Nine  
B: Why’d you keep calling it that?  
G: Cardassia hasn’t quite accepted it’s new name  
B: You’ve been coming to the station for years  
D: Yes, but when no one else calls it that, it's easy to fall back onto old habits.  
G: Oh, I was meaning to ask, who won the pool?  
B nodded  
B: Morn.  
G: Of course  
D: Pool?  
B: Morn correctly bet that G would leave with the baby.  
G: E bet you’d shirk your responsibilities using the holosuites  
B: A very safe bet

Night came. B held his baby on his bed, which he’s starting to think was the room of some teenager. Large bed, one broken wardrobe, a few broken hidden compartments in the wall and floor. Yup. Probably a teenager.  
Cardassian beds are not comfortable  
D arrived at the door  
D: B, may I?  
B nodded. D came in and sat on the windowsill. It was his house after all.  
D: How are you finding Cardassia?  
B: Hot. Very social.. Unless your not Cardassian  
D: I’m sure once they see you’re contributing, they will accept you. Can’t do much about the weather I’m afraid.  
B: Why are you helping us?  
D looked offended  
D: The Pah wraiths gave me a new life, a new reason to be. With all that's happened, I think it's time Cardassia was shown more love, don’t you?  
B: Is that why you sold out your planet to the dominion?  
D: Yes.   
B was not expecting that answer  
D: Did you bring much with you on your trip?  
B: Not much, but if G wants me to stay, I should ask K to drop some things off  
D: Oh, you should ask her to join us for a few hours. She could do with some sun  
B: I can’t say she’d be best pleased to see you D  
D: Is it because of the …  
D points to his ear ring.  
B slowly nods  
D: I’ll take it out and not mention it if she’ll stay and chat  
B: If I had a console, you could ask her yourself  
D lit up  
D: Follow me  
D had a fucking computer in his room  
B: You don’t think it's a bit shady that your people are starving and suffering out there and you live in a mansion, growing food, working electricity…  
D: If you want to go back to the hostel-  
B: Please call K

K: Hello- .. D?  
D: Commander. I have B here  
K: Where's the baby?  
B: She’s here, K. She's warm, so I assume she’s okay, but thats why I wanted to call actually-  
D: B would be delighted if you could stop by with his things, enjoy the weather, have a few drinks ...  
K: Let me talk to B please  
D stepped back. B took the center stage  
B:Thank you. K, I could do with a few supplies…

The next day, K did beam in from orbit, half a room of medical supplies and the other half was things B was sure he would need  
B: Thank you so much  
K: You look awful  
B: You know how Cardassian beds are  
K: Don’t worry, we packed your mattress. It's in there somewhere  
K pointed at the massive pile of stuff she beamed in  
B: Thank you again… urm, look, D has asked if you want a drink? Don’t worry, we’re all having a drink. It's not just you and him  
K: Is he wearing an earring?  
B stuttered  
B: No?  
K: He’s got an hour. 

Once again, all sat in the garden. K is not coping with the heat so they sat her under a tree. K holds the baby  
K: Is it just me, or is she heavier?  
B: I don’t know until I’ve scanned her  
D: You should get your tools, B. We’ll be right here  
B: It can wait  
D: I insist  
K: He’s not going anywhere.. Where's G by the way?  
B: He has a shop here  
K: Oh, good for him. What do I tell everyone about you?  
B: Paternity leave.. Or maybe I should tell Starfleet I want relocating here?  
D: Not a federation planet. It would be considered missionary work  
K: I’ll get that paper work sent through as long as you keep us informed. I wanna know when I can see her beautiful baby face  
D: Very maternal, K?  
K: I had a baby once, I’m allowed an opinion on motherhood.. Or.. threeway fatherhood?  
B: Has Q set up another pool?  
K: How’d you guess?  
D: What's the bet?  
K: I can’t tell you that or you might influence the outcome  
B: You put money down didn’t you?  
K: Yeah, I put money down  
D laughs  
D: You know, I never got into gambling  
K was still smiling at the baby  
K: Unless the currency was lives  
D sighs  
D: Can you not see I’m trying to set up a new life?  
K: Yeah, I see you coercing G to leave the security of DS9 while B worries about the health and wellbeing of his baby  
D: I didn’t force him to come back  
B: No, but your call influenced his decision  
D: All I said was ‘he has a duty to share the baby's progress with his people’ They deserve to know.  
K: Despite all the risk  
D: What risk?  
D tries to show off the garden  
B changes the subject  
B: Hows O?  
D: O still works on the station?  
B: You knew that al-.. Wait. This is a lie. G would have mentioned O  
K: And O and I are fine.. Thank you?  
D: I’m very glad to hear it.   
K hands B his egg back  
K: Well, thank you for the drink.  
B: Thank you for the supply run  
D: Going so soon?  
K: I have a station to run. Thank you. One to beam up. Energise  
D sighs  
B: I’d say that went well all things considered  
D: What THINGS?  
B: Prefect of Bajor, trying to kill your daughter, trying to kill G, trying to kill S, aiding the dominion war, stealing G from the station, fucking her mother, fucking and killing the Kia, years of sexualising her, murdering J-  
D: Alright, alright. I get the picture  
B: That's just the vague stuff. She hates you for details you think she missed  
D: Like what?  
B: Like when you use to come the station and leave her gifts, or in the occupation when you turned the heating up on purpose, or how you’d get drunk and lean right over her, or when you tried to find her in the holosuite system-  
D: She knows about that?  
B: It was a breach of her rights so it immediately went to O’s office, but since you didn’t pursue it-  
D: My image is in the holosuite system, I was just curious  
B: Why would you put your image in the holosuites? Better question, why would she want her image in the holosuites?  
D: I was prefect of Bajor, people wanted my image  
B looked disgusted  
B: Uh huh…  
D: People would pay handsomely for her image  
B: Well, it's for O’s eyes only now so …  
B smirked and gave D the baby back while he goes to unpack his stuff  
B: Maybe E’s   
D: What?  
B: What?


	10. Cardassian life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half arsed sex scene

B found missionary work at one of the surgery, if it could be called a doctor's surgery. Most of the hospitals were destroyed or inaccessible. The clinic was more like a tiny hospital and just like G described, the elders were nearly always related to the younger generation, as families tend to stick to one line of work that they know inside and out. It was nice to learn more about Cardassian physiology while he's at it.

After work, he’d walk back to the house, D would be in the green house, G would be in the kitchen and they would have dinner in the yard.. Communially.  
This was fine apart from B never actually spent anytime with G.. ALONE.  
B finally got sick of this. He tried to help in the kitchen and took the first opportunity to hold his boyfriend. Unfortunately D walked in as soon as it happened and they jumped off each other like two teenagers caught in the act. D rolled his eyes  
D: You two made a baby.  
D was rummaging through the fridge  
D: I don’t care….  
D took some sort of thing on a plate from the fridge and went back outside.  
B and G look at each other  
B: How much of the third draw did you bring?  
G: All of it

Less than two minutes later, they’re viciously undressing undressing each other in G’s room  
B: G.. G wait  
G came an awkward stop  
B: Are we at risk of reproducing?  
G dragged B in close  
G: To be quite frank my dear, I couldn’t give a damn  
B smiled back at him  
B: I don’t think D would appreciate another baby to watch over  
G huffs  
G: He’s watching an egg. Not as if it's going to run off or set fire to the house is it?  
B laughed  
G: I don’t know why it didn’t occur to us earlier. We could avoid unwanted accidents quiet easily  
B: Oh?  
G pushed B on his back  
B: Oh!  
G: That is if you-  
B pulled G onto him and kissed him hard  
G: That's a yes then  
They went back to kissing  
B pulled back  
B: Lube?  
G: I promise we won't need it  
B looked puzzled  
G: Roll over.  
B knows how this goes.  
He rolls over. G moves his legs to where he wants them. B moans like a bitch.  
B: Is it just me, or is more lubricated now?  
G: It is  
G thrusts into him. B moans and smiles into his arms. G starts moving.  
They haven’t done this since G’s shop, but B was damn sure that hypo was still in his system.  
It wasn’t often they did this this way around. Mostly because of G’s complaining about doing all the work but it was nice to be intimate again, on G’s home turf no less. Something cheeky about doing this here, about having a baby, D playing nanny to it and they have their lives back to normal, but on a planet so damn close to sun B wonders how life even began.

When it was over, they cuddled under the sheet. B had to explain this was a human thing. Apparenty Cardassians get dresed and fuck off afterward.  
B: I think we needed that  
G: Sorry about the mess  
B: Your bed not mine  
G: I’m sure our little housekeeper won't be thrilled about changing the sheets  
B laughed  
B: From Gul to nanny.  
G laughed  
G: We should change the sheets and wash though  
B: I’ve been avoiding the bath houses. Not my cultures thing to shower with strangers  
G: Its efficient  
B can’t argue with that.  
B: I don’t like that people stare  
G: You can’t blame them though  
B: Doesn’t mean it doesn’t bother me

Dressed, clean sheets, wandering through the yard  
G: D! We’re going out  
D: If you’re not before dark, I’ll start worrying  
G: We’ll be back before then 

The bath houses remind B of swimming baths. You go in, there's a changing room, showers and a massive bath. It's not one square pool. It's one long interweaving pool. Presumably so individuals are standing between walls and people. Just like swimming, it gets deeper the further back you go, so most families are near the front and taller individuals nearer the back.

Considering his job as a doctor, B has never been comfortable with random nudity, and it seemed he was the only person on the planet who thought this was a little close for comfort. G just seemed to strip down and wait for him quiet casually.  
The showers were in fact one massive room with scalding water spraying from the ceiling. Again, G just seemed to walk in and find a place. B followed. Every one gave him a second glance but G remained quiet.  
B almost got used to it, until some naked man approached  
P: Found your friend then?  
B turned to the voice  
B: Officer. Nice.. to .. see you again?  
G joined in. B was going red again  
P: Are you from Terok nor as well?  
G: I lived there for some time. Do we know you?  
B: He helped me find your shop  
G: Ah, well in that case, thank you…  
P: Its P.. Mr..?  
G: G.  
B was even more confused by the oddly intimate handshake. Just two naked guys essentially holding hands in a shower where gays are illegal. But that's probably why no one gives this a second thought. Not like there's anything to look at. The only person with their dick out is him.  
P: Anyway, glad to see all is well. Hope you’re settling  
B: Still adjusting  
The man looked B up and down then nodded and left  
B: What the fuck was that?  
G: Small talk. You do small talk on earth  
B: Yes, but not in the shower  
G: No, just in all other community areas  
B: My people don’t consider bathing a community area  
G: I find it quite nice. You can talk to whoever, wherever, about whatever. I had a few clients catch me here and ask me about their orders  
B: No one recognises you? From the past?  
G: No. Even if they did, I had quite the reputation  
B: Reputation  
G: I’ll explain later. Clean?  
B: Ur.. Yeah?  
G started walking out. They passed a sauna, some sort of outdoor area, with yet more naked people and to an area just piled with towels. Once again, smaller at the front, bigger toward the back. B can’t imagine bringing your kids here, washing them near strangers then picking them a tiny towel.  
G handed him one and dried off on their way back to the changing room. There, there was a recycler that cleaned them and the staff would put them back. G was already getting dressed.  
B: Do we bring the baby here?  
G: Obviously  
B: And that doesn’t bother you?  
G: Why should it?  
G looked confused  
B: Never mind  
G: Why did you leave earth?  
B huffed while getting his trousers on  
B: My parents live there. All the excuse I needed  
G: Hm.. Would you go back?  
B: Urm.. I don’t know  
G: Then we shall remain here  
B: What about D?  
G: What about him?  
B: We already said it's odd that he's helping and you even thought you’d figured his plan out  
G: Best case, he’s helping because he wants to help. Until we know he’s a threat we have no reason to remove him from the equation  
B: I suppose  
G: Besides, no one else would give us the liberty he’s allowing us and I say we don’t look a gift equine in the mouth  
B: It's a gift horse  
G: That's what I said  
B smiled


	11. Calling in a favour

B: Alright, let's have a look at her  
B looked at his tricorder. The screen fuzzed, it beeped and struggled  
B: D, You’re messing up the tricorder again  
D: Oh, sorry  
D handed the egg to G  
G: Are you sure you’re not still harbouring demon powers?  
B was still faffing with the tricorder  
D: I can’t die. That's it. Everything else is collateral  
B looked up at that  
B: You can’t die?  
D: The pah wraiths decide when I die. Trust me, I tried.  
G swings his arm out at full speed.  
D exclaims in pain. B starts freaking out  
B: Did you just stab him in the heart with a pencil?!  
G: It's actually tailoring chalk in the form of a pencil, but yes  
D is bleeding everywhere and still moaning in agony.  
D pulls it out of his chest. It fires blood out. G is watching quite curiously. B is still freaking out… Then the wound starts healing  
B: WHAT THE FUCK  
G: Very impressive  
D: Told you… G, could you patch the hole up? You did cause it and I really like this shirt  
G: I’ll take it to the shop tomorrow  
B: Is no one else freaking out that the Bajoran devil cult has granted the Prefect of Bajor IMMORTALITY?  
D and G shake their heads  
G: Of all the other ridiculous things that happened on that station, I’m surprised this is the tipping point   
B is stunned silent  
G: Doctor. The baby?  
B snapped out of it and looked back at the tricorder  
B: We have a heart beat gentlemen  
G gasped  
D: Then she must be near term?  
B: If I could get an xray, I could see how far along her bone structure is  
G: It would be dangerous to sneak her into the clinic  
D: If you got caught, who knows what the authorities would do with her  
B: Then if you want more results, we need to call DS9. At least on the station we could get a better reading.. As long as you don’t interfere with the technology  
G and B look at D  
D: No promises.

K opens the call  
K: B!  
B: K, I need another favour. We can’t leave Cardassia because of the baby and D has a thing with technology at the moment so-  
K: Wait what?  
B: Apparently demon energy and technology don’t mix. I can’t even get tricorder readings off him. So I need you to borrow a load of stuff from the infirmary for a day. Just to see when she might hatch  
K sighs  
K: That's a big job Julian. I’m not sure I can convince your old team to make your lab mobile  
B: … You can kill D  
K froze in place

The next day  
Half the equipment from the infirmary beams in.  
K: Where is he?  
B: D! K’s here to see you!  
K: I can’t believe you got him to agree to this  
B: Oh, he said something about doing what's right for the family and proving he’s not a selfish monster and seeing your darkest fantasies… You know.. D things  
Before she could respond, D and G came out of the house  
G: K, good to see you  
D: Let's get this over with  
B: G, can you help me set up?  
G was watching D and K interact with that mischievous grin on his face   
G: In just a moment  
D: How did you want to do this?  
K: I thought about bringing a bat’leth and tearing you shreds, then decided you don't deserve the effort. Then thought about firing you across your own garden with a phaser, then decided that would be too easy.  
D: What did you pick?  
K tucks her arms in and spins on her heel round housing him in the face with a snap that made B and G wince and cringe. D’s head was basically on backwards.  
D snapped it back into place, the right way around. The noise made B’s stomach churn.  
D: Ow.  
K: That. Was worth every second. I should have brought E. She still has J’s memories of you killing her… and her baby  
D: I am so sorry about that by the way  
K turned back to G and B who have vastly different on posture at the moment  
K: I’ll be back tomorrow for the stuff back  
G: Good to see you, commander. Safe trip  
B swallowed hard  
B: Yup  
K: Energise  
K beamed away  
D: It's always nice to see old friends  
G: She doesn’t want your dick, D  
D: I never said she did.. But the offer always stands  
G and B make a disgusted sound.

K was sat on the defiant feeling really pleased with herself, when a transmission came through with a scan of the baby. K cried and sent it to DS9.


	12. A lot of talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family meeting

The team is sat around the table in the kitchen  
B: We have maybe another month or so before she might hatch  
G: You don’t sound certain.   
B: Without a point of reference, I can’t be certain, which is unlike me  
D: Firstly, is it a she?  
B: I think so-  
G cheers  
B: - But we can’t be certain  
G deflates  
D: Secondly, she’s healthy and fully developed?  
B: We have a near full skeleton and a heartbeat. From my very limited knowledge of Cardassian children, we know she’ll start moving soon which is usually followed by birth  
D: This seemed much easier than when my wife had kids  
G: You managed 7, how bad can it be?  
B: 9  
G: And you only spent time with one of them  
B: To get close to K  
D: It wasn’t like that  
B and G nod skeptically  
D: While we're on the subject, can you two please try to be quiet in an evening. I’m 3 doors away and I can hear you  
B went red  
G: Just because you’re going to die alone…  
D: I did die and I wasn’t alone  
B: No, you took S with you  
D: It was all foretold. The prophets wanted him back  
G: He left his pregnant wife behind  
B: And Jake  
D: How are they doing by the way?  
G: Jakes still on DS9  
B: Kasidy moved to Bajor  
D: Glad to see it all worked out, but back to the matter at hand, I don’t need to hear you at it every night  
G: Fine. We’ll work something out  
D: Thank you  
B: Another matter.. Where is the baby sleeping when she hatches?  
D and G look at each other  
D: It would only make sense that I have her in the day so you two should have her at night  
B: We sleep in different rooms  
G: Is it a risk to give her your room and you share with me?  
D: If you get caught, I got shot with you  
G: Says he who can’t die!  
B: G, I think we need to talk about our long term plans… Alone?  
B looks at D  
D: I thought I was part of the family  
G: I’ll say it.. B wants to move to earth  
B: I never said that. I just want to live somewhere that isn’t 30 degrees all day, criminalises gay couples and doesn’t wash its citizens together  
G: Like earth?  
B: Earth is an option  
D: What about me?  
B: What about you?  
G: You knew this wasn’t going to last  
D: I thought I’d proven myself trustworthy  
G: Suspiciously trustworthy  
D: I’m trying to be a better person.  
B: Don’t you have your own family to cling to?  
G: Yes, I’m sure Athra would be overjoyed to see her immortal ex husband walk back into their lives with demon energy fucking up their computer  
B: Better chances than with K  
D: So when do you plan to leave?  
G: Never said we were leaving  
B: But the sooner we get to a federation planet, the sooner we can get married. No more hiding  
D: I never made you hide  
G: Very progressive, D, but I think B was looking forward to holding my hand and discussing our baby in public without fear of being arrested.  
D looks disheartened  
B: You’ve not done anything wrong, but we would like our own lives… together  
D nods  
G: You’ve not accepted this at all, have you?  
D smiles and keeps his head down  
D: No… not at all  
B: You did say he was good at lying  
D looks up  
D: Me? What about him?  
G: We made a promise to stop with the half truths  
D: And you’re going through with this?  
B: Yes. Because that's how you show you trust someone  
D: I still have secrets from my wife  
G: And look how that turned out  
D: She knew about the comfort girls, she didn’t know I got one pregnant .. until later  
B sighs  
D: Is that what K wants? The truth?  
G: K. DOES. NOT. LOVE. YOU  
B: Hang on. Lets play a game. D, spring wine or kanar?  
D didn’t speak  
B: Do you oppose Cardassian law regarding THIS?  
D didn’t speak  
B: How old are you?  
D didn’t speak  
B: Point proven  
G: If your curious the answers are kanar, no and-  
D: 67  
B: What?  
G: HA  
D: Don’t rub it in. I played the game. What's the prize?  
G Not yet. One more question. Are you actually helping because of the Pah wraiths?  
D: Yes  
B: And you have no sinister motives?  
D: Not sinister  
B and G waited for him answer  
D: Promise you won't leave if I tell you the truth  
G: Depends what the truth it  
D had a moment to decide an answer  
D: I’m .. Alone.   
B: That's it?  
D: Everything I love dies or leaves me. I was pushed out of actual hell with nowhere to go, nothing to strive for, nobody to turn to… I tired to kill myself again. It didn’t work that time either.  
G: So you came back here where you saw the news and asked me to come back?  
D: I was very surprised to receive a coded transmission saying pick me up in an hour  
G: Which reminds me, how is E?  
B: She was still unconscious when we found her, but she got over it quickly.  
D: Please don’t leave me  
B: Sounds to me like you just need company.. Not us necessarily  
G: So now we have to help him hook up before we can leave?  
B nods  
G: Impossible. B is an alien here. No woman would talk to him like that and the only reason I ever talked to women was get information out of them  
B: I hate to say it, but he’d have more luck on earth. More accepting. More social.  
G: How much more social do you want?  
B: More casual I mean.  
D: Fine. Let's all go to earth  
B gives G a strange look


	13. Rolling around

D is kneeling by a flower bed. He sits up to admire his arrangement.  
Something catches his eye  
He looks over and he’s damn sure the egg just wobbled.  
B and G are at work.  
He checks its temperature. She's warm.  
He checks the shell. No cracks  
D sits fully facing it.. After some time it moves again. D grins like an idiot

That evening the three of them are having dinner watching the egg  
B: And you’re sure-  
D: YES, I saw her move.  
The group went back to eating in silence  
D: I was thinking about going out tonight  
G: Alright…  
D: Is that okay?  
B: Why wouldn’t it be? You’re not doing anything nefarious?  
D: I’ve been a little apprehensive to go out. Its my fault the world looks like this  
G: D, people are a little more concerned with fixing it than punishing you for it. We don’t even have a full government yet to decide said punishment… not like they can kill you is it?  
D: Thank you for your continued support. If you need anything-  
B: D, we can handle our own egg for one night  
D: I swear, I’ll only a be a few hours  
G: Take your time. You could do with some fresh air. Go get dressed up or whatever it is you do  
D: I will.  
D gets up and back into the house  
B: Did we just get the house to ourselves for an evening?  
G: I think we did

B and G waved him off and watched him disappear down the road  
B: Where do you think he’s going?  
G: Whore house. I’m 100% sure of it  
B: Gross  
G: Not sure what your culture says about it but they’re quite common here. If it helps cure his crippling loneliness, by all means. I just hope he doesn’t come back drunk.  
B: I don’t care how he comes back as long as we’ve had our fun  
G: Speaking of which

B pinned G down to the bed and kissed him with passion.  
B sat up and peeled his shirt off. G raised his arms and B pulled his off too.  
B: Nice to not be in a rush for once  
G: Or worry about the noise  
B went back to kissing him  
B: Oh, I forgot, I got us a gift …  
B pulls a hypo from under the bed  
B: It’ll last a month.  
G: Effective immediately?  
B: Of course  
G took it. B got himself  
G: Why do we both need it?  
B: Just in case  
G: So cautious  
B started kissing down G’s neck  
B: Maybe should have got D one too  
G laughed  
G: Don’t think he’s ever used it either by the looks of things  
B was low enough to remove G’s trousers. G smiled as B followed suit  
G’s head shot sideways. B followed his eye line  
G: Sorry.. I thought I saw her move  
B: She’s in her cradle, she’ll be fine  
G nods and pulls himself back to B. They continue kissing when G looks over again. B also looks at the the egg  
G: Did you see it?  
B: No  
G: Do you think she’s hatching?  
B: We’ve got a few weeks left for that  
G nods and turns back to B. B goes back to kissing then shoots a look back at the egg  
G: Did she move?  
B: This is very distracting  
G: What do we do?  
B had a think  
B: Maybe we should let her move  
G: As in..?  
B got off the bed in his underwear and put her on the floor. He moved the cradle and other hard objects off the floor.  
B: There. Now she can roll if she wants to  
G: Babies kick, maybe eggs roll?  
B: As long as she’s safe  
G: Yes.. Quite  
B puts his hand back on G’s leg. G kisses him. B lays him back down and gets back to kissing him.  
The egg starts rolling. B and G shoot up to watch her go  
G: The one night we have alone time  
B: Were not really alone though are we?  
G: Good point  
They watch her roll from one side of the room to the other  
B: Do we .. just watch? How does D do this?  
G: D is always holding her. Maybe she's looking for us?  
G gets up to pick her up.  
G: She's stopped moving  
B: Great. Cock blocked by our unborn child  
G: This would be so much easier if she could leave the house with him  
B: Gotta wait until she hatches for that  
G: Assuming she looks like an ordinary baby  
B: What do you mean?  
G: Well if our ancestors were capable, maybe she's not a modern Cardassian  
B: G, we have to go back to DS9 or Earth. I’m not coping well with this  
G: Do you think she’ll be safe to travel?  
B: I’m more concerned with D getting on the transport and giving us the bermuda triangle treatment  
G: I couldn’t agree more  
B: What about our quiet night in?  
G sighs playfully  
G: If only there was a way to play without rocking or shaking  
B looked at G’s face. He was dropping hints  
B: Oohhhh  
G: The penny falls  
B: The penny drops  
G: Same thing  
B smiles. G slowly lays down still holding the egg. B’s head falls below Gs hips.

They heard D fall through the door that night. He stumbled up the stairs and bumped into his own door before presumably falling asleep.


	14. Straightening up

B and G joined a large table of people eating. B was still getting used to eating with random people. It was nice to see a few nurses and patients from the clinic. G enjoyed everyone's company by the looks of things. Unless this was another Cardassian thing where you get friendly with everyone. In some cases a little too friendly. The way he spoke to certain women was very flirtatious.

At home. D sat and watched while holding the egg.  
G: If we don’t keep up the act, people get suspicious. 3 men living in a house and two who spend a lot of time out together, might send the wrong signal don’t you think?  
B: So what, you’re supposed to throw yourself at any girl who looks your way?  
G: No, just the pretty ones who you know won't have you  
B: And what happens if one reciprocates?  
D opened his mouth  
G: Don’t even!  
D closed his mouth  
B: It’s not easy watching your boyfriend give a stranger that same he look throws you  
G: I do recall us being open, or have you changed your mind  
B: You don’t even like women!  
G: Of course I LIKE women.. Just not the way you do  
D opens his mouth  
G: AND you.  
D closes his mouth  
B: Are you assuming I’d sleep around at a time like this?  
G: Did you plan on playing in holosuites like E suggested?  
B knows where this is going…   
B: I might have played the more general audience version  
G: BULL. SHIT  
B: The holosuite is different  
G: You’re right, it doesn’t throw off the scent of our illegal coupling  
B: Not my fault your planet is scared of this. D is currently winning points for openness. No offense  
D: None taken  
G: I’m actively encouraging you to play along and try it on with a few women  
B: Something about that doesn’t sit right with me  
D: Sounds like you just don’t like Cardssian women  
G: You’re one to talk mr Bajoran cult leader  
B: You fucked more aliens than ME.. And I won a prize for that at the academy  
D: What?  
B: Frat house type of thing. Don’t worry about it  
G: Point is, if you don’t start acting straight, we're all going to get caught. You don’t need to behave like D to pick up chicks. No offense  
D: None taken  
B: It feels wrong   
G: You didn’t seem to mind back on DS9  
B: Because they never last. They drop by the station, I try, they leave. Can’t do that here  
D: Surely that's better  
B: How the hell is that better?  
D: She tells her lady friends you did well, they check you out at the baths, she comes back for round 2….  
G: Nice ...  
B: Are you two mad?  
D: Which kind?  
B: The crazy kind!  
G: He might be  
D nods  
B falls into a seat  
G: How did yesterday go by the way?  
D: It was nice. Remember that brothel where that prostitute shot the place up? It's still running  
G: Oohh, does trigger happy Maddy still work there?  
D: She does  
G: Good for her  
B’s face falls into his hands  
D: Feel like I should also mention my .. ‘partner’ claimed my eyes did that red thing they do when I’m angry  
G: We should keep an eye on that  
B gets up and leaves the house  
D and G watch him go  
D: Some people can’t accept other cultures  
G: He’ll adjust… We really should be teaching how to behave though

It was getting dark. B had spent a good hour sitting on that form near that waterfall they ate at all those weeks ago. He wishes it wasn't so hot even at night. It's so hard to stay focused for long. He can feel the sweat pooling under his arms.  
A young woman approaches him.. alone . Which is weird, because Cardassians don’t usually talk to stragglers.  
L: Hi.  
B: Hi?  
L: Are you human?  
B: Yes  
L: I’m L  
L holds her hand out for a hand shake.   
B: I’m Julian  
B shakes her hand. Odd for a Cardassian  
L: May I sit here?  
B: Urm, of course  
B was confused but the woman sat with him.  
L: So what brings you all the way out here?  
B: My housemates and I had a disagreement  
L laughs  
L: I meant from earth  
B: Oh. I used to work on DS9 but I’m… Visiting a friend  
L: I’ve seen you with that G fellow  
B: Yes, we’ve known each other a while… Oh, urm, what about you? What do you do?  
L: I’m a biologist. I just transferred here recently.  
B: Oh, I’m actually a doctor.  
L: I know  
B: You’re working on my ward aren’t you?  
L nods  
B: And let me guess… you’re a xenobiologist?  
L: Clever man.  
L pulls a bottle of water from her bag and hands it him  
L: You look like you need it  
B takes the bottle. There's something special about this. The fact she knows he needs it, like charity but so oddly specific that it means more than that.  
B: Are you sure? Drinking water is a bit of a commodity around here  
L: Humans are a bit of a commodity around here  
B laughed.  
L: So I suppose you know quite a bit about my people.. Since you’re a doctor and you live with us  
B: I’m not all that familiar with your social cues but .. ur …   
B looks at the bottle.  
B: Are you sure I can have this?  
L: I did bring it for you  
B: Thought you’d show off your knowledge of humans, eh?  
B opened the bottle and took a swig  
L: I can show off a lot more  
B nearly choked on the drink  
There was a look in her eyes. Metaphorically, she just handed him the ball and he needs to decide whether he’s playing or not  
B: You know …. we don’t have communal showers on earth

D and G are in G’s room rearranging furniture  
G: 1- 2- 3 lift  
D and G pull the massive wardrobe up onto its feet. It lands right way up with a thud  
D: I’m getting too old for this  
G: D, eyes  
D: Now?  
D closes his eyes and opens them the right colour  
D: Better?  
G: Much  
They hear the down stairs door open and close.  
They both run to the top of the stairs and look at B who looks a bit bedraggled  
D: What the hell happened to you?  
B: I urm.. I may have accidentally let you win the argument we were having  
B pushed past the two at the top of the stairs  
G: Who was it? Do we know her?  
B: She’s called L and.. We may have gotten freaky in a bath house  
D’s neck went dark. G noticed and hit him in the arm  
D: Sorry  
B: How's your evening been?  
G: We think D’s eyes change when he’s not in full control of his emotions  
B: Productive ...  
D: We also fixed G’s room up a bit. Not much, but it looks a bit more homely  
B fell onto his bed  
G: When do we get to meet L?  
B: Never. I feel disgusting  
D and G shrugged at each other  
D: You should invite her over  
G: We’ll have to hide the egg  
D: What if she starts rolling?  
B: I don’t think you’ve noticed but I’m a bit mixed up a minute  
G: You’re right. No visitors until after she’s hatched  
B covered his face with the pillow


	15. NOW?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks on and Bashir and his lady friend have grown close.

The next few weeks were awkward. L found him at work, walked him home regularly, met D and G, and there was nothing he could say or do about it. Several lunches and arguments later, she's basically part of the family, but she doesn’t know about the baby. It's like leading a double life. Dishonest. Buts Cardassians for ya.

L and B sat in the garden watching D and G argue about proper gardening like a pair of old men.  
L: Queer pair, those two?  
B: What?  
L: They do act strange don’t they?  
B: OH. Right, yes. They sure do  
L: I mean.. The way they argue I can see them being that type  
B froze up  
L: Earth doesn’t have a law on that does it?  
B: Only Cardassians and Klingons have a rule on it  
L: What about Vulcans? They arrange their marriages  
B: It's not law to not marry the opposite sex though  
L: True. I’m glad we can talk like this. Nice to meet another experienced face  
B nodded. If only she knew how ridiculous the situation really was.  
G and D were getting really heated over the damn flowers  
G: They don’t need this much water, you’ll poison the soil  
D: You weren’t the only person to pick up gardening, G! I know what I’m doing  
G: If you knew what you were doing, we wouldn’t be having this discussion.  
D: If you’d just let me have my space-  
D’s eyes changed  
G spoke through his teeth  
G: -D! Eyes  
D froze up and closed them  
D: We’re not done with this discussion  
G: We are until we can wrap it up quicker. We have guests  
D: As long as she doesn’t come near the green house, we’ll be fine  
D opened his eyes  
G: Better  
D: I’m going back in the green house  
G: For the best  
D nods and G turns back to the young couple on the step  
G: Do you need anything you two?  
L: No thank you Mr G  
G: Just G, please. Plain ...  
B mouthed the words with him  
B: Plain, simple G  
L: He says that a lot?  
B: Its like his catch phrase  
L laughs and holds his arm.  
D shoots out of the green house with his eyes closed.  
D: G, can I borrow you? B, call K.  
B’s face dropped  
B: NOW?  
G and D went into quiet panic mode. G quickly stepped into D’s space and slid into the greenhouse  
L: What? What's happening?  
D: Yes, now. I’m quite certain  
B: Oh good god, L, I’m so sorry, you have to go.   
B starts ushering her out of the garden  
B: I promise I’ll call. See you soon.   
He kisses her on the head and shuts the door.  
B runs up the stairs and calls K  
B: Shitshitshitshit  
K: Hello?  
B: K! It's happening  
K: NOW?  
B: YES NOW!

Meanwhile in the garden  
Ds’ eyes are red, G is carrying the baby to a mat in the garden  
G: Can you please calm down. I don’t want her to see your creepy demon eyes upon opening her own  
D: I can’t help it. I’m scared and excited  
B comes running into the garden with a padd  
B: Did I miss much?  
D: There a crack  
G: And it’s getting bigger  
B: And she did that herself?  
B starts pressing buttons  
D: If you’re assuming I dropped her-  
G: Get a grip man!  
The egg rolls. The group starts flapping  
D: What did K say?  
B: They’re on the Defiant as we speak  
G: Oh my gosh, I can’t believe it. It almost seems like it would never happen  
B took G’s hand  
D: What do we do? Just sit here?  
B: We help if she's in danger, but this has to be something she does in her own time or we might hurt her.   
G: Are you timing it?  
B: Obviously. D, are you crying?  
D looked away  
D: I didn’t cry at my own children's births, I will not cry here  
G: I’m sure Tora was so happy to see keep a straight face  
B: G, can you not start now? He’s already got demon eyes  
The crack gets bigger. They all shoot down. It splits into a few pieces, none of which separate from the shell  
G: What did you tell L?  
B: That I’d call her tomorrow  
D: No lies or anything?  
B: We’ll be gone by tomorrow I hope  
G: And D will be in stasis until we’re safely away from any technology that might kill us  
D: What about your shop?  
G: I’ll beam the fabric up a sell the land  
B: Very capitalist of you  
G smirked  
The egg cracked more  
B: Oh my god, we didn’t come up with a name  
G: We should get Q to make it a pool  
The group laughed  
L: I KNEW IT  
Everyone turned around  
L: You’re covering for them aren’t you?  
D: Actually, I’M covering for THEM  
L: What happened to your eyes?  
D: Is that noticeable?  
G: You’ve gone from crystal blue to blood red, yes, I would say so  
B: It's part of every starfleet officer's job to be accepting of other cultures.. But L, I’ve been stuck on your planet for 3 months waiting for this moment and there is nothing you can do to take me from it.  
L stops in her tracks  
G: You don’t even know what we’re doing do you?  
L: I know it's wrong, whatever you’re doing  
D: Come see  
D waved her over  
B: He’s not going to hurt you. Pah wraith love and all that  
D smiled at the complement  
The baby moved, they all looked down. L moved closer to see what it is  
L: Is that an egg?  
G: Do you want to see her hatch or not?  
L tread carefully and joined the trio  
L: So.. what are you then?  
D: I’m the Pah wraiths emissary and the old prefect of Bajor, that's the ex-operative and former exile G and his genetically enhanced boyfriend B.  
G: You could have just said tailor  
B: You could have just said boyfriend  
L: You know you’re all going to get shot for this?  
D: Ha  
B: In a few hours, a woman called K will show up, beam us back to federation space, marry us there and then so we can carry on with our lives like a normal family  
The group go back to staring at the egg  
L: Well.. Since that's all cleared up  
L stands. G drags her back down  
G: If you planned on informing the authorities, you missed your chance  
B: G..?  
G: She can go when K gets here and this baby is no longer confined to a shell  
L: You can’t keep me here  
D: Why not? Technically you came back to us  
L looked at B  
L: I thought we were together  
B: We were… as cover  
L: COVER? This is sick  
G: Thats your opinion. No one will ever believe you  
D: G, don’t hurt her  
G: I wasn’t going to.. Unless she runs  
B: G!  
G: Remember that reputation we never got around to talking about  
D: L, if I were you, I’d just wait it out  
L struggled a little in G’s grip  
The team continued watching the egg slowly crack open, one line at a time

It was dusk now. G still hadn’t let go. D’s eyes were normal. B came back onto the garden with food.  
B: Hungry?  
G: Yes please. Thank you sweetheart  
L made a face  
D: Thank you doctor  
B: L?  
L: No  
G: Suit yourself  
D: She’s not moved in a while  
L: Probably dead  
G leaned right into L’s space, holding her wrist tight  
G: You should be very glad I have control of my temper  
G bites into his food  
D: You know how to pick ‘em don’t you?  
B: You know how to steal ‘em don’t you?  
G laughed  
G: Oh snap  
L looks confused  
B: He took K’s mother as his comfort girl  
D: It was 30 years ago  
G: And she’ll never forgive you for it  
L: I’m assuming it's your egg?  
G: Our. Egg  
G smiles at B. B smiles back  
L: How could YOU agree to help them with this?  
Everyone: Pah wraiths  
They continue to sit and eat, watching the egg, which now has holes in it  
D: Can you see inside it yet?  
G: Hmm.. No. Sorry  
B: Do you think she’ll have a crest?  
D: All my half castes did  
G: Oh please, I went out with Z, she could barely feel hers  
D: It was still there

A sparkly light shimmered as K, O, M and E showed up  
K: What the hell is happening here?  
B: She was going to rat us out  
L: What do you mean ‘was’?  
E: Where's the baby?  
B waves them over  
L: And who might you be?  
K: I’m acting captain of Deep Space Nine K Nerys. This my boyfriend and head of security, O. That is our Trill counsellor, E Dax and finally B’s buddy M.  
M: Chief of engineering actually. How you doing buddy?  
B: Just waiting for my baby to hatch while G holds a woman hostage and D offers you all cookies  
D: How did you know that?  
G: Caught you baking earlier. We assumed it was for this. O, would you hold her for me?   
O shapeshifted cuffs and held her there. G let go and stretched his hands  
G: Thank you  
L: What is wrong with this family?  
E: We have been through a lot  
D: Hi E. I hope we can start a fre-  
E pulls a phaser out and shoots him. D gets up with a hole in his chest  
D: Is it out of your system now?  
E: You were right, that felt awesome  
D’s hole heals up. L looks even more disturbed  
The shell cracks and a big piece falls off. The baby is now visible  
G: I knew it would be a girl  
B: How can you tell?  
D: That's definitely a girl  
L: Even I can see she’s a girl  
O: Must a Cardassian thing  
L: Can I go now?  
K: You three all packed up?  
G: We couldn’t beam the fabric from my shop?  
K taps her badge  
K: W, can you beam G’s fabric up for him. It's in his shop  
W: Yes commander  
L: Who's W?  
E: My past lives was married to him until D killed her  
D: I’m still very sorry about that  
L: ... I give up.  
W: It is beamed aboard  
K: Thank you Mr W. We just need to collect G and B’s stuff and then we can go. All of us  
O: We’ll be out of here in under a minute  
O lets the girl go. She runs off  
G finally picks up their baby  
B: We did it  
D: We did  
G: If everything is beamed aboard …  
K: W, you got a lock?  
W: Their belongings are in the cargo bay. Ready when you are  
B: Energise


	16. The Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it begin

As soon as everyone is on the Defiant  
B: I’ve waited all day to do this  
B hypos D who falls unconscious on contact  
The crew just stand over his body  
W: At this speed, we’ll be out of Cardassian space in a matter of minutes  
B: Thank you W, owe you one  
M: Oi, its us that's supposed to be celebratin’ you  
G: I don’t know about B, but the last thing I want is loud music and booze right now  
B: Of all the things I miss the most, I just want my own shower  
G rolls his eyes  
E: What you gonna do about him?  
E looks at D who is still tangled on the floor  
B: I think we’re taking to Earth  
G: It would only be fair. I hate to say it but I really do think he’s changed for the better  
O: You’re kidding?  
B: No. He spent 12 hours a day holding our baby, doing the housework, gardening, making dinner and provided us a house and cover so we could pretend to have normal lives  
K: He did sacrifice a lot to keep you safe  
E: We’d be hypocrites if we didn’t give him the benefit of the doubt  
W: We are no longer in Cardassian territory  
K: Do you want him?  
B: Yes  
K: Do you want him?  
G: Yes  
O: Sign here  
B and G thumb print the padd  
K: You may now kiss the .. Groom?  
G forced B into a kiss  
Everyone clapped  
K: By law you’re now married. Congrats  
M: Drinks all around  
The group cheer

Back on DS9  
B opens the door to his quarters  
G: Look at this mess. I left you for a month and THIS is what you do to the place?  
B: How would you react if I left for a month?  
G: I’d carry on like normal  
B pulled a face at him. G smiled  
B: I’ll start tidying up  
G: I can’t just sit here with the baby  
B: Why not?  
G: You need a shower, the mattress needs putting down, we need somewhere for the baby to sleep…  
B: Without D, we are useless  
G: Do we know anyone else who’s good with babies?

Knock knock  
M answers the door  
M: Julian!  
B: I know it's a bit early, but could you watch her for a few hours?  
M: Of course  
M takes the baby  
M: What does she need?  
B: You’ll find Cardassian baby food in the replicator. She’ll only need feeding once. Just change her and let her sleep really. We’ll be back in a few hours.  
M: Alright  
M is about to coochie coo her when B grabs his free hand  
B: Don’t touch her chufa  
M: Her what?  
B: Her “spoon”. Don’t touch it  
B lets go of his hand  
M: I wasn’t going to.. But- for the record, why?  
B: Just don’t.  
M: Is it .. rude?  
B: Not.. rude, per se, but they can be compared to human nipples. Sensitive spots that you shouldn’t talk about in decent company  
M: I … did not know that  
B: It's tempting I know… its just kind of there  
M: Alright… Anything else?  
B: .. urm .. No.. Thank you M  
M: No worries  
B awkwardly backs up and a scoots down the corridor

Back with G  
G: You even failed to water the house pant  
B: I failed to water myself  
G: Speaking of which don’t forget that shower you wanted  
B: Does it seem silly, unpacking fully when we’re moving again so soon  
G: I’m not moving until we have found somewhere warm and spacious enough for the 4 of us at least  
B: Which reminds me, are we the B household or G household?  
G: Elim B or Julian G?  
B giggled  
B: What about D?  
G: We aren’t using his name  
B: No I meant, is he our nanny? The kids' uncle? What is he?  
G: We should let him choose  
B: Good idea.

The house was tidy. Things unpacked. The baby was in her cot. B and G laid together  
B: G … We never picked a name  
G: Quite right. Did you have a suggestion?  
B: No, but if we could pick one that isn’t too close to home, I’d be grateful  
G: I was thinking Mila  
B: After your mother?  
G: She was accepting and helpful, even if she was a pain to get along with. I think you’d have gotten on like a burning building  
B: A house on fire  
G: Whatever. Do you like the name?  
B: Mila B or Mila G?  
G: B. It’ll be less confusing  
B: Mila B it is  
B kissed him good night

BEEP!  
B shot up  
B: Hello  
K: B! D HAS YOUR KID  
G shot up and both looked at the cot  
Its empty  
They both scream and jump up to get some clothes on  
G: SO MUCH FOR SUPERIOR HUMAN EARS  
B: I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WITH A SIXTH SENSE  
K: HE’S WALKING THROUGH THE PROMENADE IF YOU COULD STOP BITCHING FOR JUST 2 MINUTES  
B: CAN’T O DO SOMETHING?  
O: HE’S USING THE CHILD A SHIELD AND WE LITERALLY CAN’T KILL HIM  
B: I knew that would come back to bite us in the ass  
They left their room and started running for the lift  
G: I can’t believe we trusted him  
B: I can’t believe we vouched for him

On the promenade security are blocking D’s access. Every electrical thing is sparking and buzzing.  
G and B finally get there and take cover behind a pillar with K and O  
B: K, what's he doing?  
K: He’s trying to take the child to Bajor  
G: Why?  
K: I don’t know why don’t you ask him?  
G: Alright. D! WHAT THE HELL?!  
D: Ah, you’re awake. Sorry I missed the ceremony.  
B: You didn’t miss much  
G: What are you doing with our baby?  
More sparks and D’s demon eyes get darker  
D: Glad you asked. It all started when I crawled out of actual hell-  
K: Stop calling it that  
D:- And tried to kill myself again. Adami was dead, Ziyal was dead, Meru was dead, Tora was dead, S wasn’t around and here I am.  
W: You would not wish to return to Klingon hell  
D: So I made my way back to Cardassia where I was surprised to find the most disgusting news regarding THIS  
B: Our baby?  
D: It was only then I realised THIS must be why they sent me back. The unholy amalgamation of two things that shouldn’t exist….  
B turns to G  
B: Just had to fall for a Cardassian, didn’t I?  
G: You’d have me no other way  
K: BOYS. THE BABY  
D: So, I’m going to take it back with me, as a gift to the true rulers of Bajor  
B: This is insane! Why didn’t you just take her as an egg?  
D: I didn’t want to sell the Pah wraiths a ‘broken product’  
G: That's my line! You were listening!  
D: And I heard so much more.  
B: Is this about the lack of trust or us being loud?  
D: Both!  
O: Gross  
D: YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME BEHIND  
G: No we weren’t  
B: We actually thought you’d changed  
K: Well you assumed wrong  
D: Thank you for that clarification, K. Now if you don’t move your security out of my way, I’ll kill it here in front of you  
B: What do we do?  
O: How likely is it that he’ll follow through on that?  
G: Extremely!  
O: Then there's nothing we can do  
The wormhole opened  
A blue light emerged and made its way at intense speeds to toward the station  
D: You have got to be kidding me  
The light turned into Sisko  
K: Emersary  
G: Religion is suddenly making a very serious case to me  
S: The child in an innocent, D  
D: Its an abomination  
S: You speak of love and yet you know nothing of it. Return the child  
D: Or what?  
S fires a sharp blue light at D. D evaporates into a red mist.  
G and B are still flipping out about their kid who is calmly hung in mid air.  
S holds D’s red light in place and magics Mila back to them  
S: The prophets themselves really thought he had changed. Don’t regret accepting his help.  
G: B, I’m shaking  
B: Its okay, I pissed myself a while ago  
E: Wait, if the prophets can see the future, why did you let this happen?  
S: Time is not as linear as we think. He had a choice. He made his decision.  
G: Thank you Captain  
B: What now?  
S: Don’t thank me yet. Just name the next one after me  
And with G and B’s smile fading, S smirked and took D back to the wormhole  
There was a tense silence hanging in the station  
…..  
M: Anyone else getting season finale vibes from that?  
E: Could you not be meta just for five minutes while we adjust to the new reality?  
B: Those who do not learn from the past..  
G: Are doomed to repeat it  
B looks down at their baby, who rests undisturbed in G’s arms  
B: He couldn’t have just …. zapped the evil out of him and given him back to us?  
G: We’ll just have to learn to live without a nanny  
B: Or hire one that isn't immortal  
M: You’ve always got us  
B takes a good look at messy diverse family surrounding them  
E: Q owes me money  
G: What was the bet?  
E: D will turn evil and we’ll need S to come kick his ass  
O: I put money on you deciding to stay on Cardassia  
K: I thought B was gonna decide he can’t cope and come back  
W: You are all fools for wasting your money  
B: Nice to someone has some faith in me  
W: I did not bet latinum but assumed you would require Federation assistance  
B sighs  
G: Did- did S say we were having another?  
O: I’ll tell Q to start a new pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its over


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

Epilogue  
Florida  
It's been 5 years. B and G have 2 small children. A Girl called Mila and a toddler called Benjamin. It was foretold afterall.   
G is currently growing his hair out. It's tied back in a short ponytail. B has tried every variation of facial hair all with thumbs down from the family.   
B has a small practice nearby and G is the local clothes alterer.   
The neighbours don’t question them, but that's for the best. 

Telling B’s parents was a bit awkward. 3 months of pregnancy and 3 months of threeway shared responsibility of an egg on Cardassia wasn’t an easy pill to swallow, until Benjamin was born, then his parents were suddenly a lot more excited to be involved.   
G was still adjusting to a more Human lifestyle but after B’s months on Cardassia he does everything he can to subdue the daily struggles. Small talk with strangers being the biggest issue.

The crew sometimes visit, which gives everyone a break.  
The O'briens usually bring their own kids which is great because 4 parents for 4 kids can be split into “shifts” as B calls them. K came this time too, but no extra kids this time.  
K: I can’t believe how much she’s grown  
B: You should hear her talk  
G: You should hear what she has to say  
B: Opinionated like her father  
M: Which one?  
M laughs to himself in the background  
K: He’s got a point  
B: The current debate is whether lying is an important skill or not  
G: Of course it's important. How will she learn to trust herself if she expects us to fix her problems for her?  
B: It's called parental trust, G. We are supposed to teach her how to fix problems not hide them from us.  
G: Nevertheless, what kind of Cardassian can’t lie? We’d be monsters for denying her that right.  
M: Can’t believe I’m listening to this  
B: Wouldn’t you rather her learn a language or swimming or something?  
K: Remember that time the translators were offline and Dax and O were translating for us  
G: Speaking of, where is he?  
K: He told Q he was coming here with me, but only so he’d do something shady on the day he thought he was off the station  
G: Gay  
B: G!  
M: I’d put money on it  
K: New pool. I’d put money on O looking pleased that Q walked right into his plan  
K put money on the table  
G: Bet it was a rouse all long and they just needed you off the station to get some alone time  
M: Bet that Q gets off on O abusing him in general  
B: Bet that the sexual tension burst while you were off the station and O doesn’t wanna talk about it, out of embarrassment  
Everyone else matches K’s bet.  
Ke comes in with drinks.   
Ke: Bet you’re all wrong and Q knew O would stay behind and didn’t plan anything, causing no tension and no romantic outcome  
Everyone: OOooohhh  
B: My parents always had a thing against gambeling  
G: My dear, what aren’t they against?  
B: Underachieving children apparently  
B takes a drink  
K: You’re one to talk, G  
G: Never said my parents were deities  
M: You mean Saints?  
G: I’m trying  
B: Cheers to trying  
Everyone holds their drinks up  
Benjamin starts crying. Ke instinctively picks him up  
Ke: He’s getting fussy isn’t he?  
G: Tell him a story. It’ll knock him straight out  
B: I know it been nearly six years but I still keep expecting to hand the baby to D  
K: He lived with you for 3 months  
G: He did most the baby keeping for us for 3 months  
M: He also tried to kill Mila  
Mila looked up from her puzzle on the floor  
M: Shouldn’t have said that, should I?  
B: No, now she’ll be expecting that story  
Ke: You told her about that?  
G: Our culture has a bit of a thing with stories and the telling of them. It only seemed right she should hear it  
B: To be honest, they’ll listen to anything, so we make starfleet reports into bedtime stories. Watch this. Mila, where was G’s implant?  
The child puts her hand on the side of her head and smiles. It's a perfect copy of G’s own smile.  
K: That is terrifying  
Ke: More so that you told her about that  
G: She’ll tell the story back to you if you ask.  
M: Does she know about D?  
B: Mila, who was D?  
Mila: My nanny with red eyes  
K: Glad that's all you told her  
G: What did you think we were going to tell her?  
M: Good question. Don’t answer that  
B: What about you, K? Any new additions to the family?  
K: I keep mentioning adoption to O, but he seems to have this image of kids ruining his routine and planting things in his bucket  
G: I’d be dead if I did that to my father  
M: Same  
B: I used to do things on purpose to piss my parents off  
B looks directly at Mila  
B: Don’t you even think about it  
Mila went back down to her puzzle  
G: She’s a good girl.   
M: There was one thing I wanted to ask… You mentioned an old Cardassian story where .. THIS is mentioned  
G: It's not a very good story .. And I know how you’re people feel about unhappy endings  
K: I wanna hear it  
Ke: Is it child appropriate?  
G looks up and thinks back through the story  
G: Mostly  
Mila heard ‘story’ and came running over. B picked her up and sat her on his knee  
B: Now you have to tell it  
All eyes on him, B was right, there was no way out of this one  
G: It seems I have been cornered. As the minds who have heard and restored it disappear through the ages, the tale too, is lost to the cruel hands of time. It is assumed the story was passed down as a collaborative effort between the obsidian order and central command to dissuade behaviours they deemed inappropriate, as such, the story is not one with a positive or enlightened message but was conjured as a cautionary tale….

The story was told, and from one mouth to another, one family to another, the story and its new context spread too. A cautionary tale put together with the intention of keeping its listeners in line and oppressed to serve the state, now told by those who saw the opposite happen and fought the odds.. Even when it includes a resurrected demon, literal demigods, the genetically enhanced, an assassin turned tailor and a whole host of characters aboard a station that survived an occupation and a war that killed millions.

But that was the point.. That even when the story seems dark, the right people are what give it light and the love they share is what changes the ending for years to come. 

Time will decide if it ever truly was a cautionary tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to end these things.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed the ride


End file.
